Shooting Star
by PhantomFan
Summary: He it is, chapter two! Note: No fluff until they get to farm ,
1. The invite

This title was a "please I need a title" sort of thing so I hope this is better than the title. It's my first fic. So if you have any tips please tell me. This fic has chapters in it because it was way to long to write on one chapter. I hope you like my first fic! ^_^

Thanks

Shooting Star

Sam is upstairs in her room reading a magazine. When she hears the mail slot slap as mail falls on the velvet walk in rug. She goes down stairs to get it. When she goes down her hand glides across the railing of the stair way. She picks up the mail at the foot of the slot. "Bill, bill, junk…" Her voice trails off. Then she sees a letter to Samantha Manson. She rips it open with the other mail under her arm. She skims over it. There is no signature. Sam looks at the return address. A big smile pops on here face. The letter says:

    Dear Sam,

            How are you? I have to go out of town. And I know you are having spring break. Would you like to come to my farm? Also what's I hope you'll really like is that the comet "cupid" is coming and you'll have the perfect view. And go ahead and bring your friends!

            Love,

            Uncle Dave

            "Damn yes!" Sam said with excitement. 

            The next day at school everyone was getting ready for spring break. 

"So where are you going?" said Tucker to Danny.

 "Well I'm—." Danny was cut short by Tuck's answer to his own question. "I'm stuck at home while my parents get to go on a spring break vacation to Hawaii."  Tuck said in depressed.

 While Tuck was in a silent mope mood, Danny got a chance to answer. "I'm not doing anything, Jaz is tutoring, and my mom and dad are trying to catch ghosts. What about you Sam?" Danny turned to Sam

 Sam was though still looking at the poster of the cupid comet on which her uncle wrote the letter on. "Uh-huh" She said not turning away from the letter.

 "You-who earth to Sam," Danny remarked, waving a hand in front of her. "Oh, me? Oh…well you see I got this letter from my uncle, and he's going out of town. He wants me to watch his farm for him, but my parents won't let me go without someone else." She explained curiously. "And I was just wondering if any of you would like to go?" Sam said with a grin. 

"I can't go; my parents say I have to watch the house while they're away." Tuck answered.

 "I might be able to go. I've got nothing else better to do anyway." Danny said, sounding relieved that he wouldn't be stuck at home all day, plus the one person he didn't want to see that spring break was Dash.

 Unfortunately that was the person Jaz was tutoring. "I'll ask my parents if I can go!"

            After school let out Danny went home. He walked through the door and into the kitchen. Jaz was getting ready for her tutoring. "Hi Danny," She said while putting together some papers and work. "Hi Jaz," Danny said back. "If you're looking for dad, he's trying to go ghost fishing. I wish for once they'd try regular fishing!" Jaz said rolling her eyes. Danny went down stairs and saw his dad fishing in the ghost portal resting his head on his head on his hand. "Hey dad, I was wondering if I could go with Sam to her uncle's farm for spring break." Danny looked at him curiously. (to be continued…)

The end of chapter one!

I'll be working on the next chapter, be sure to tell me what you think of it so far! ^_^


	2. Getting Ready

--------

Now here's part two of "Shooting Star"!

Author's note: There's no D x S fluff until they get to the farm. ^_^;;

____

First let's do a quick flash back at the first chapter…

            "Hey, Dad, I was wondering if I could go with Sam to her uncle's farm for spring break." Danny said looking at him curiously.

_____

                                                            Shooting Star Ch. 2

            "Danny, Danny, Danny…" Mr. Fenton said shaking his head. "Why of course you can go!" Danny looked at him strangely, he thought he's say no from the way he shook his head. "Thanks! I'm going to go get ready. We're leaving tomorrow." Danny said as he stepped up stairs. He went into his room to start getting ready.

            Danny finally finished packing, and his homework, and he just finished dinner. When he walked up to his room he fell into bed and immediately fell asleep. He started snoring when an icy blue stream came out. Danny shivered. But he did not wake up. All the way down stairs the ghost portal opened and out came a shadowy figure. The figure floated up and out of the house and zoomed away into the sky.

            It was the next day at school and the last day to start the beginning of spring break. Sam walked into first period and it seemed to drag on for hours. Finally the bell rang. Second period was with Tuck and Danny. She passed a note to Tucker who passed it to Danny. Danny read the note asking if he could go. He passed a note to Tucker who passed it to Sam. That note said "yes."

            The rest of the pretty much dragged on until the last bell rang. Spring break had begun! When Danny and Sam walked out there was a stretch H2 limo waiting for them. 'Whoa' Danny thought, and then realized he shouldn't be that amazed since she was the heiress to a million dollar throne. Sam was already in it when Danny went out of trance. He climbed on in and the engine started. Inside there was a wide screen TV. Although wondering how it could fit, it didn't matter to him since there was a PS2 attached!

____

Ok, ok I know this was short, but I'm like having MAJOR writer's block, it's like someone will tell me two make a story one page long it'll be five pages! Then I'll have to write a long story and it'll like two pages! And sorry for any misspelled words. I think my spelling and grammar check is down. Please review. ^_^


End file.
